dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Identities Revealed
|Rōmaji title =Barechatta!! Saiyaman wa Son Gohan |Literal title =Exposed!! The Saiyaman is Son Gohan |Number = 218 |Saga = World Tournament Saga |Airdate = February 23, 1994 |English Airdate = October 11, 2001 |Manga = The Plot of the Lords |Previous = Videl is Crushed |Next = Energy Drain }} |Barechatta!! Saiyaman wa Son Gohan|lit. "Exposed!! The Saiyaman is Son Gohan"}} is the ninth episode of the World Tournament Saga and the two hundred and eighteenth overall episode in the original dubbed and uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 23, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 11, 2001. Summary Gohan races Videl to the hospital while Goku goes for Senzu Beans. Mr. Satan is very angry at Spopovich for nearly killing Videl, though it's obvious that he doesn't stand a chance. Mr. Satan then remembers that Spopovich was once a really weak fighter when he fought him at the previous World Martial Arts Tournament. The next match up is Gohan vs. Kibito, but Gohan asks for more time since Goku has not returned with the Senzu Beans yet. When Goku returns, Gohan goes off to give a Senzu Bean to Videl and, after being yelled at by Mr. Satan for trusting Gohan and eating the bean, she recovers. The match between Gohan and Kibito is about to start. Sharpner and Erasa find out that Gohan is really the Great Saiyaman after discovering that the guy looks very familiar. Gohan gets rid of his disguise after realizing that he has now lost the turban and cape, as he thinks that he won't be needing the sunglasses anymore, and gets ready to fight Kibito. Kibito says he is curious to see Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form, as it might be useful later on. Shin asks the Z-Fighters not to interfere in the match, and they find out that he is the Supreme Kai. Major Events *Gohan gives a senzu bean to Videl, healing her immediately. *Gohan's classmates find out that he is the Great Saiyaman. *Gohan begins to power up to Super Saiyan 2 at Kibito's request. Battles *Mr. Satan vs. Spopovich (Flashback) *Gohan vs. Kibito Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament *The Lookout Objects *Halo *Champion Belt *Yajirobe's katana *Senzu Bean Differences from the manga *In the manga, Goku does not take long getting the Senzu Bean, simply grabbing them and coming back shortly afterward. In the anime, he takes his time, even having a large meal before heading back to give Gohan the Senzu Bean for the severely injured Videl. *Mr. Satan telling reporters about Videl's condition and then warning Spopovich that he will get back at him is exclusive to the anime. *Mr. Satan's flashback of him facing Spopovich back when he was still a regular human is exclusive to the anime. *Chi-Chi talking about the upcoming first round battle between her son and Kibito and the need for the prize money is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This episode had the highest rating for the Dragon Ball Z series on Fuji TV, with a 27.5% rating share. Site Navigation es:Episodio 218 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 218 (BDZ) pt-br:Gohan é o Grande Saiyaman Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z